Golpes del destino
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Ella estaba con el por una razón, ella estaba en esa condición por una razón, el destino es caprichoso.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste la nueva historia, nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepcion de los creados por mi.

Capitulo I

Estaba sobre la acera, sus ropas ensangrentadas daban un indicio de que estaba muerta, o al menos eso parecía, detuvo su andar, para el no estaba bien aquella imagen, se agacho y con cuidado de que la hermosa bufanda blanca no rozara el suelo le tomo el pulso, aun estaba viva, pero en que condiciones tan deplorables, la tomo en brazos, no podía creerlo, el no debería estar ayudando a una extraña, que sabia que tarde o temprano no le iba a agradecer nada, camino sereno con la chica en brazos hasta el estacionamiento, ¿Quién era? Esperaba saberlo pronto, la subio a su elegante auto negro y partió hacia el hospital, al menos no era una situación que lo haría emprender carrera contra la muerte, estaciono con toda calma y entro con ella en brazos, la enfermera en recepción llama a un camillero quien lo ayudo rápidamente, la subieron sobre la camilla y comenzaron a arrastrarla—Buenos días, soy la enfermera Hatsumomo, me podría dar los datos de la joven—el negó, —No sé nada de ella, tiene media hora que la encontré tirada en un callejón, tal vez cuando despierte ella se los pueda dar—la enfermera asintió—De todos modos usted tiene que esperar al menos a que ella recupere la conciencia, al traerla usted, usted se hace total mente responsable de lo que a ella le pueda suceder, así que cual es su nombre—suspiro, sabía que no debía de haber hecho, que aunque una buena acción era, no tenía nada que ver con el—Sesshomaru Taisho—contesto por fin, la enfermera sonrió y lo anoto en la hoja de registro—Listo ahora puede esperar en ese sala, le avisare todo lo que me informe el médico, o de ser necesario lo hará el—asintió y vio como la señorita avanzaba hacia lo que leía sobre la puerta "Solo personal autorizado" se sentó en una de las butacas anaranjadas, y espero y espero y espero, miro su reloj, diez para las once, bufo, estaba ahí desde las siete de la mañana, que les demoraba tanto, se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar algún café—Señor disculpe, el medico lo quiere ver—se exaspero, no lo podía dejar ir por una maldito café y ya, camino resignado, la enfermera lo guio, veía a las personas, algunas estaban agonizando, otras estaban por salir y el apenas iba a ver a alguien que no conocía, la enfermera se detuvo y corrió la cortina azul—Doctor este es quien la trajo—el doctor asintió—Buenos días, soy el doctor Takemaru y yo atendí a la señorita Kagome—bueno había sido un avance ya conocía su nombre—Sesñor Sesshomaru le tengo que decir algo, la joven a tenido una pérdida de la memoria, no sabemos si es temporal o permanente, pero al parecer recibió un golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte que afecto su memoria, lo único que recuerda es su nombre, pero de ahí en fuera nada, asi que usted se tendrá que hacer cargo de ella, supongo—se maldijo en su interior sabía que no debió haber hecho tal estupidez—Claro—cedió más resignado que nada—Claro que el alta ya la tiene firmada, asi que se pueden ir cuando gusten, además tenga la receta, tomara estas pastillas solo cuando el dolor sea muy fuerte, y solo dolor de cabeza, en caso de que se desmaye necesito que la traiga de nuevo al hospital, ¿correcto? —asintió de nuevo, el doctor se retiró y en la miro, era una joven linda, lo miraba extrañada, ¿Quién era? —Buenos días, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho—ella ladeo la cabeza—Mi nombre es Kagome—el asintió—Eso ya lo sé, no recuerdas algo más, ¿tu dirección? ¿Tus apellidos? ¿Tu familia? Algún número telefónico—ella negó—Solo recuerdo que me llamo Kagome—sonrió como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo—Está bien Kagome, al parecer pasaras una "temporada en mi casa" hasta que recuperes la memoria—ella lo miro dudosa— ¿Qué es una casa? —suspiro derrotado, al parecer sería más difícil de lo que parecía—Vamos te llevare ya—ella se puso de pie y comenzó a andar tras suyo—Se-ssho-ma-ru—el volteo—¿Qué quieres? —sacudió la cabeza—Nada solo quería repetir tu nombre—suspiro, salieron al estacionamiento, se metió en el coche, pero ella estaba parada frente a la puerta de el, agacho la cabeza, se bajó, la tomo del antebrazo—Mira, jalas esto abres la puerta y te sientas, ella asintió y lo hizo, el cerro la puerta y avanzo a su lugar, se subió, introdujo la llave y le dio vida al motor, la miro extrañado, estaba imitando sus movimientos—¿Qué haces Kagome? —ella no le prestó atención, estaba más concentrada en imitar sus movimientos, suspiro, eso sería muy difícil.

Suspiro, la miro como imitaba sus movimientos con gracia y facilidad, miro sus ropas, estaban sucias y rotas, además se veía que no eran nada abrigadoras, necesitaba comprarle ropa, dio la vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió a una plaza comercial—Vamos Kagome—pronuncio mientras estacionaba, ella estaba por abrir la puerta—¡Espera! —grito, ella se detuvo, después de que se estaciono—Ya te puedes bajar—ella sonrio y se bajó, el suspiro, su vida sería dura, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo en una tienda de ropa de mujer, ella miraba los maniquís—Kagome entra—ella no sabía para que—¿Para qué Sesshomaru? —hizo una mueca—Necesitas ropa, pero al parecer ni de eso te acuerdas, vamos—dijo jalándola al interior, el miraba los largos pasillos, ni él sabía qué hacer, nunca había tenido que hacer algo así, vio a una joven trabajadora—Disculpa—la chica volteo y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse—Se le ofrece algo—el asintió—La podrías ayudar a escoger ropa y esas cosas—ella asintió—Síguela Kagome, yo esperare sentado por haya—la azabache sonrió y siguió a la joven.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, cerró los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormido, sintió un leve toque en su mejilla—Rin…—susurro— ¿Quién es Rin? —abrió los ojos alarmado—Nadie que te importe—ella lo miro con extrañeza—Disculpe señor como se ve—después de todo al fin Sesshomaru le puso atención, miro que traía un vestido no muy corto de color verde, de mangas largas, parpadeo sorprendido, realmente se veía lindo—Te vez linda—ella sonrió, la vendedora también—En un rato regresamos—el asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez no dejo que el sueño le ganara—Listo señor—miro a Kagome, se veía feliz, es todo, ella asintió—Vamos a pagar—ella lo sigue, ella espera afuera mientras ve como el entrega un pedazo de plástico, el sale y le estira unas bolsas, ella las toma y comienzan a caminar.

Él se detiene frente a una tienda de ropa interior, la mira, nunca había tenido que hacer algo asi, la toma de la mano y rápidamente entre en la tienda, se acerca a la vendedora más cercana—Disculpe la podría ayudar, si gracias—el la deja y sale como alma que lleva el diablo, ve que la vendedora le hace señas, el se acerca y le tiende la tarjeta de crédito, ella suspira pero la toma, al poco rato sale la azabache con pequeñas bolsas de color rosa y su tarjeta en la boca, el se la quita y la guarda—¿Por qué no entraste conmigo Sesshoamru? —el la fulmina con la mirada—No es un lugar donde los hombres puedan entrar—ella asiente, entra a el supermercado, pasean en los pasillos, él no sabe que cocinara, ya no tiene nada de comida en la nevera, toma un paquete de carne y varias verduras, Kagome carga la canasta obedientemente, el sigue su andar—Kagome ten—estira la mano, pero la bolsa no es tomada, voltea y no la encuentra a su lado, una vena comienza a saltarle en su frente, camina retomando sus pasos y hasta que la encuentra mirando un peluche—Kagome—ella no responde—¡Kagome! —ella voltea lentamente y el queda atrapado en sus ojos marrones—Dime ¿Qué son estas cosas tan bonitas? —él se acerca—Peluches—ella sonríe—Los peluches son hermosos—ella lo toca—Son suaves—suspira—Tómalo—ella lo mira con duda, el enojado toma el peluche y le quita la canasta y le deja el peluche en los brazos—Vamos Kagome—ella lo sigue en silencio, van a la caja, pagan y van por las bolsas, ella lo ayuda a cargar y van al automóvil, el abre la cajuela y comienzan a meter las cosas—Súbete—ella asiente y sube con el peluche, suspira por, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día—Es como una niña de cinco años—sube al auto—Vamos a mi casa—ella se acomoda y abraza el peluche y se queda dómida, estaciona afuera del edificio donde vive, la mira, por el subir y bajar de su pecho sabe que está durmiendo profundamente, se baja y la toma en brazos, con dificultad cierra la puerta y entra al edificio, llama al ascensor, mientras espera la observa, sus largas pestañas rosando sus mejillas, sus labios rosadas, su nariz tan delicada, el ascensor se abre, abre y presiona el piso siete, espera a que las puertas se cierren y este comience a andar, las puertas se abren y sale, saca las llaves de su pantalón y abre, patea la puerta para cerrarla y va a su dormitorio depositándola en la mullida cama, va por cobijas y la tapa, la mira de nuevo, sale y baja por las bolsas, vuelve a hacer el mismo recorrido, deja la comida sobre la isla de la cocina y deja la ropa en la sala, se sienta en el sillón, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

10:07 pm 02/11/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les agrade, ya se van a decir que me copio y esas cosas, pero les pido como un gran favor que no lo comenten, ya que mi historia talvez va por ese rumbo, pero saben que las cosas dan un giro, y que las personbas no pensamos igual, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aqui con el capitulo numero dos, espero que les guste, sin mas preambulos las y los dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashia, a excepcion de los creados por mi.

Capitulo II

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, miro el reloj seis cuarenta y tres, se levantó, fue al cuarto y la encontró sobre el suelo, se alarmo corrió a su lado— ¡Kagome! —la mencionada no reacciono, la tomo entre sus brazos miro el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz—Kagome—pronuncio mientras tomaba su rostro, corrió al baño y del botiquín saco algunas sales aromáticas, recordaba que alguna vez las había comprado por que le había pasado algo similar, las coloco en su nariz, ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes—Que asco—dijo mientras alejaba el frasco, el suspiro aliviado— ¿Qué demonios te paso? —sonaba enojado—Me subí en esa cosa de haya, quería tocar esa luz—dijo señalando el foco—¡Kagome eso no se toca y deja de hacer estupideces, si quieres saber algo dime! —ella asintió lentamente, mientras una mueca de tristeza surcaba su rostro—Lo siento no era mi intención gritarte—ella negó, los dos se pusieron de pie—Vamos te voy a cocinar—ella asiente, los dos bajan las escaleras—Siéntate—ella se sienta en en banco frente a la isla de la cocina y mira como saca un sartén, ella se pone de pie y le quita el cuchillo y comienza a picar el ajo la cebolla y algunos pimientos—Kagome ¿Sabes cocinar? —ella asintió—Bueno si a esto se le llama cocinar, si—prendió la estufa y coloco un chorrito de aceite, dejo que se calentara y coloco lo picado en el sartén—Sesshomaru puedes cortar el pollo—el asintió, ella coloco sal y comenzó a mover lo, corto algunos jitomates después de eso lo coloco en el sartén—Listo—ella tomo el pollo cortado en cubitos y lo sazono y lo hecho en el sartén, después de que se cerciorara que todo sabía bien y que estaba bien cocido apago el fuego—¡Listo! —lo miro, el sintió, los dos se quedaron mirando, ella quedo atrapada en sus ojos color ámbar—Sesshomaru el arroz—dijo mientras veía como la tapa subía y bajaba, el apago la hornilla y fue a sacar los platos—Que demonios fue eso—susurro mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa, ella se sentó y comenzaron a comer.

Ella se había vuelto a dormir, estaba en el sillón, toco sus mejillas, su piel era suave, suspiro, enserio ella lo sacaría de quicio, la cargo y la acostó en la cama, le quito los zapatos, ella despertó—Sesshomaru, me puedo dar un baño—el asintió, ella se puso de pie, él le tendió una toalla, ella lo miro desconcertada— ¿Para qué es eso? —el abrió los ojos—No que te querías dar un baño—ella se veía confundida—Yo dije eso—el asintió—No lo creo, ni siquiera sé que es un baño—el suspiro, la jalo hasta el cuarto de baño, mira es para que tomes una ducha—la estaba confundiendo—Realmente no sabes que hacer—ella asintió—Bueno quítate la ropa—ella no sabía ni de que hablaba, era como una niña de cinco años—Mierda—él se acercó a ella, regreso, abrió el agua de la bañera y dejo que se llenara, ella miraba con suma atención sus movimientos, cuando la bañera estuvo llena se acercó a ella—Alza los brazos, ella lo hizo y el saco la blusa, miro su piel, se veía tan suave, sacudió la cabeza, desabrocho el botón de su falda y se la quitó—Metete—ella sumergió sus pies, el con manos temblorosas desabrocho el sostén, mete todo tu cuerpo, ella lo hizo, sonrió al sentir el agua, la espuma escondía su cuerpo, él se agacho—¿Esta fría? —ella negó, el tomo la regadera y mojo su cabello, ella estaba quieta, tomo el shampoo y coloco un poco en su mano, comenzó a tallar su cabeza, ella gimió con apreciación, estuvo así un buen rato, ella jugaba con la espuma, enjuago su cabello y coloco un poco de gel en un paño, se lo dio—Talla tu cuerpo y después te enjuagas con eso—ella asintió, el salió, se sentó en la cama, recordó su nívea piel, sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías—Sesshomaru—grito él se puso de pie y se dirijo hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y la encontró de pie en la bañera, miro su cuerpo desnudo—¡Kagome! —ella ladeo la cabeza, el cerro los ojos y se acercó a donde estaban las toallas dobladas, tomo uno y se la estiro sin verla—Envuélvete en esto—ella la tomo y se envolvió— ¿Listo? —ella confirmo, alzo la vista—Kagome eso no se hace—ella asintió lentamente—Vamos—salieron del baño, él le tendió una de sus playeras—Con esto debes de dormir cómoda—ella la tomo, él se dio la vuelta, escucho el como la toalla cayó al piso—Listo Sesshomaru—el voltea y la mira, la playera le llega a mitad de muslo, su expresión tan infantil—Bueno ya a dormir Kagome—la acuesta en la cama y la arropa—¿Dónde vas a dormir? — él lo piensa—En el sillón—ella niega—Acuéstate ahí, la cama es muy grande—mira su expresión, es como una niña, se sienta en el otro lado—Esta bien—ella sonríe y cierra los ojos, va al baño y se da una ducha rápida, regresa, se cambia y se acuesta a dormir.

Un grito lo despierta— ¡Nooo! —Se frota los ojos y la encuentra a su lado removiéndose— ¡Espera! —El grito hace que se le ericen los vellos, la toma de los hombros—Despierta Kagome—ella no abre los ojos—¡Suéltame, no lo hagas! —el la mueve con desesperación, ella abre los ojos, se abraza a el—No dejes que me lleve—el, la aferra a su cuerpo, siente como tiembla, la playera esta empapada en sudor—No dejes que me lleve—ella esconde su rostro en su pecho— ¿De quién? —el la mueve, ve su rostro, se da cuenta de que se ha desmayado, la mueve con desesperación—Kagome reacciona—no lo hace, toma el mismo frasco que había utilizado en la tarde y ella abre los ojos, el la sigue sosteniendo— ¿Qué paso? — el niega—Nada vuelve a dormir—ella asiente y se vuelve a acostar—¿Qué fue eso? —

Se despertó y la miro, dormía plácidamente, se levantó y tomo su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de la oficina, marco a su asistente y le informo que tomaría unas "vacaciones" sabía que tenía que estar con Kagome si ella se podía matar, ayer casi lo hacía cuando intento tocar el foco, fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, se había entretenido tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, sirvió el desayuno y subió de nuevo a su habitación y la encontró todavía dormida—Kagome, despierta—ella se removió—Diez minutos más—se resignó—Vamos despierta floja—ella se sentó por fin en la cama frotándose los ojos—Sesshomaru—el asintió—Vístete y baja a desayunar—ella se acostó de nuevo en la cama, suspiro la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño—Te despierta o te hecho en la bañera—ella negó—Ya estoy despierta—el la bajo, la miro se veía tan tierna, ella se frotaba los ojos, quedo embobado, le recordaba tanto a… negó con la cabeza, eso ya era su pasado, un triste y amargo pasado, la tomo de la mano y bajaron al comedor—Desayunemos—ella asintió adormilada, la sentó frente a él, los dos comenzaron a comer, ella lo hacía imitando los movimientos del, ella se levantó y llevo los platos al fregadero.

—Kagome te llevare a dar un paseo hoy y tratare de que recuerdes algo ¿Está bien? —ella asintió, él fue a su habitación y la dejo ahí en la sala viendo la televisión, se tendría que cambiar, y peor aún la tendría que cambiar, era demasiado vergonzoso para él, nunca había tenido que hacer eso, bajo y la encontró cerca de la televisión—Kagome no veas la televisión tan cerca—ella se alejó— ¿Por qué? —enserio se le hacía sorprendente que ella no recordara ni lo más sencillo—Te quedaras ciega—ella lo pensó, tal vez quedarse ciego no era algo bueno—Bueno vete a poner ropa y nos vamos—ella corrió hacia arriba, se sentó en el sillón, espero, espero y espero, comenzó a desesperarse, subió a la habitación, la encontró desnuda mirando toda la ropa, enserio lo sacaría de quicio—Kagome sabes que no debes de estar desnuda—ella asintió sin hacerle mucho caso—Lo sé pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se utilizan esas cosas—dijo señalando el sostén—Bueno te enseñare como se colocan—el tomo el sostén—Mete tus brazos—ella lo hizo, él lo abrocho—Listo—ella se movió—Es incomodo—el asintió—Lo sé pero son cosas que debes de utilizar así que deja de quejarte—ella hizo un puchero demasiado tierno a su parecer—No hagas pucheros—ella sonrió—Termina de cambiarte—el salió, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, vio como bajo ella, la miro con gracia, no pudo más se comenzó a reír, no era tan propio del, pero es que verla así, ella lo miro con duda—Kagome…no sabes cómo ponerte las cosas—él no podía parar de reír, pero es que ella llevaba los zapatos al revés, la blusa color negro con la etiqueta hacia adelante, la chamarra con el cierre hacia tras, él se acercó a ella, ella tenía rostro serio—Mira—le quito la chamarra y la blusa, quedo de nuevo embelesado ante su piel tan nívea, le coloco la playera como debía—Mira estas se ponen con la etiqueta hacia atrás—ella asintió—Las chamarras van con el cierre hacia adelante—ella ponía suma atención, hizo que se sentara y le quito las converse—Y los zapatos así, supongo que te dolían los dedos, ella asintió—Vez—ella lo miro con Adoración, le gustaba las cosas que le enseñaba—Vámonos—ella se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Los dos bajaron en el ascensor en silencio, cuando estuvieron abajo, ella miraba a todos lados tratando de reconocer algo, hizo que subiera de nuevo al auto—Vamos a ir a una librería—ella asintió entusiasmada, se sentía feliz, manejo y de nuevo vio como ella imitaba con gracia sus movimientos, tal vez ella conducir, estaciono y la guió dentro de la tienda, el miraba algún libro que ella pudiera entender, uno solo con dibujos, pero cuando volteo la vio leyendo con gracia un libro de romance, rió, se sorprendió, él no era de risas y sonrisas, peor ella hacia que se riera sin que se diera cuenta, ella cerro el libro y siguió buscando, cerro el libro, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez lo ayudaría, ella no recordaba las cosas comunes pero si las complejas—Sabes qué libro te quieres llevar—ella asintió efusiva-mente—Este—le enseño un manga shojo, el asintió—Vamos a pagar—ella lo siguió, pagaron y salieron, caminaron un buen rato, ella se detuvo frente a un complejo de departamentos, el la miro, ella comenzó a llorar, él la miro—Kagome—ella no le hizo caso, tapo su rostro—Kagome—ella lo volteo a ver, el miro su rostro estaba sonrojada, sus ojos rojos y de ellos desbordaban algunas lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, se acercó y con el pulgar limpio sus lágrimas, él no podía soportar verla así—Tranquila—el la guió de nuevo a donde estaba estacionado el auto, la subió en la parte de atrás, subió y arranco, la miro por el retrovisor y vio que parecía una muñeca rota, su piel se erizo, ¿Qué le habría pasado?.

09:30 pm 07/11/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, gracia por las personas que comentaron el primer capitulo, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui con otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertence si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Capitulo III

Siguió manejando, le estaba preocupando el cómo se encontraba ella, no podía creer que el solo estar frente a un edificio la pusiera así, tal vez algo malo le había pasado ahí, llego al apartamento, se bajó, espero que ella lo siguiera, pero no paso, vio que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, abrió la puerta y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, no podía creer cuan rota se veía, había pasado de estar feliz a estar así de desarmada, la cargo, ella sollozaba en su cuello, sentía sus húmedas lágrimas, subió al ascensor, el silencio solo era perturbado por sus incesantes sollozos, el ascensor se abrió, el salió y con dificultad abrió la puerta, subió a la habitación y la dejo en la cama, bajo, por algún motivo le perturbaba el verla así.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había dejado ahí, salió del estudio y fue de nuevo a la habitación, la encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, se acercó a ella—Kagome—arrullo, ella no se movió, estaba tan absorta en mirar al vacío, toco su hombro y ella por fin reacciono—Sesshomaru—él se acercó, su voz era un susurro—Me tengo que ir—él no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo—Kagome de que hablas—ella se separó de el—Yo, yo me tengo que ir, porque, porque…—se puso de pie, pero al tratar de dar un paso el dolor de cabeza la hizo arrodillarse—Duele…—susurro mientras se tomaba la cabeza, el ambarino se acerco a ella—¡ahhh! —grito mientras se encogía por el dolor el, la tomo por los hombros y sin más vio su expresión, se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza—¡Duele—grito mientras trataba de que el dolor disminuyera, salió de la habitación lo más aprisa que pudo, tomo los analgésicos de la isla de la cocina y corrió de nuevo a la habitación, entro y la encontró quejándose, le tendió una pastilla pero ella no la tomo —Kagome—ella alzo su mirada, mueca de dolor no se desvanecía de su rostro, se soltó la cabeza y cogió la pastilla de color azul, el le paso el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche, ella la tomo, pero el dolor no se iba, cada vez se volvía más intenso, él no sabía qué hacer, era de las pocas veces que caía en desesperación, vio como ella se ponía de pie torpemente, la sostuvo del antebrazo para proporcionarle un poco de estabilidad, ella se sentó en la cama , cerró los ojos, él estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, pasaron los minutos y con ellos poco a poco la mueca de dolor se desvaneció— ¿Estas mejor? —ella asintió, él se puso de pie—Sesshomaru puedes darme más agua—el asintió, sirvió otro vaso y se lo acerco, ella con manos temblorosas lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca, dio un sorbo— ¿Por qué te has puesto así? —ella lo pensó—Recordé algo—él se sorprendió, para llevar tan pocos días era algo—¿Y que recordaste? —ella negó—Me da vergüenza—el frunció el ceño ¿Qué recordaba? —Dímelo Kagome—ella negó, demonios él quería saber—Dímelo—demando con voz gélida, ella se estremeció, lo miro a los ojos, marrón contra ámbar, los dos quedaron prendados, el acaricio su mejilla lentamente—Me secuestraron—el abrió los ojos—¿Qué? —ella asintió, desvió la mirada—Me secuestraron y…y…—la voz le temblaba—Que más—ella comenzó a llorar—Había muchos hombres—sus llanto cada vez se volvía mas copioso—Me daban miedo—el ve como se estremece—Eran crueles conmigo—él toma su mano—Hubo ocasiones en las que me golpearon—el se pone de pie con ella en brazos, ella solo atina a esconder su rostro en su pecho—Me tocaban—finalizo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas, el sintió una furia recorrer su cuerpo, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se deslizaba, la tomo con fuerza, la cargo y con cuidado la deposito en la cama—Descansa—susurro mientras salía de la habitación, se sentó en el sillón, miro la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a tonalidades rojizas—Kagome—susurro, cerró los ojos

**_—Sesshomaru—pronuncio con ternura— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto, la joven se colgó de su cuello— ¡Te amo! —grito mientras tomaba su rostro, el sonrió—También te amo Rin—le contesto mientras tomaba su cintura—Bésame—pidió con los ojos cerrados, el acerco los labios a los suyos._**

Despertó exaltado, se sentó, toco su frente, ¿Qué le pasaba? Subió las escaleras entro a la habitación, y la encontró dormida aun, se acercó toco su mejilla, era regordeta sus pestañas tocaban estas, sus labios rosados y carnosos, su facción de tranquilidad, roso su labio inferior—Te pareces a ella—sus pestañas se movieron, alejo su mano, poco a poco abrió los ojos—Sesshomaru—dijo sentándose, el vio, sus facciones habían cambiado por completo, ahora denotaba una inocencia—Báñame—el frunció el ceño—Ya te sabes bañar—ella negó—Báñame, por favor—el negó—Sesshomaru—el, la miro, ella abrió los ojos, vio que estaba a punto de llorar—Báñame—el negó de nuevo, una lagrima surco su mejilla, su labio inferior temblaba—¡Báñame! —suspiro resignado, estaba haciendo una maldita rabieta—Kagome, cálmate—ella negó, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, estaba roja, gruño, odiaba verla haciendo eso, lo sacaba de sus casillas— ¡Esta bien, te bañare! —cedió por fin, ella dejo de llorar y sonrió—Ya ahora, por favor—él se puso de pie, fue al armario y saco un camisón de seda de los que acababa de comprar ella— ¡No! — su grito le crispo los vellos— ¿Qué? — ella negó—Yo no quiero dormir con eso—el suspiro— ¿Entonces? —ella señalo a una de sus grandes playeras—Eso…—ella lo interrumpió—Quiero esa—el, la tomo y se la lanzo—Ve al baño, ella se adentró en el—Joder—susurro, en definitiva eso le sería imposible.

La alcanzo entro al baño y la encontró desnuda, esperando a que el llegara, solo a tino a quedar embobado en su más que perfecto cuerpo, la inocencia que reflejaba su rostro, se acercó y toco su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto el contacto, el miro embelesado sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de meter su lengua en su boca, ella ronroneo lo que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se alejo de ella y fue a abrir la llave del agua caliente, negó con la cabeza, estaba comenzando a pensar estupideces, lleno la tina y corroboro la temperatura—Metete—ella asintió y sumergió su cuerpo, el enjabono su cabello y lo lavo metódicamente, ella gemía con apreciación cuando él le rascaba con las uñas, el baño había terminado, incluso hizo que la secara y cambiara, el la sentó en la cama y la miro, toco su mejilla y sin poder controlarse beso sus labios, ella correspondió con timidez, se separó al ser consciente de lo que hacía, ella sonrió—¿Me dirás que me amas? —el abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ¿Qué decía?, él no podía amar a nadie más que a Rin y ella decía eso, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía le abofeteo, ella callo en la cama, parpadeo y vio lo que había hecho, ella se tocaba la mejilla y lloraba—Kagome lo siento—trato de tocarla— ¡No me toques! —el alejo su mano, ella se puso de pie, se sacó la playera que le había puesto y se colocó un pantalón una blusa las converse y una chamarra, el veía lo que hacía, la vio salir a toda velocidad de su cuarto llorando, salió el tras de ella— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —grito alarmado al ver como abría la puerta y salía a toda prisa de ahí, el tomo su americana y salió corriendo tras ella, pero al llegar a las escaleras no la encontró, vio una silueta correr al otro lado de la calle, le había hecho daño.

Se preocupó, ya era noche, ella podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, la había cagado, salió del edificio y corrió en dirección de donde la había visto, miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrarla, hasta que la encontró en un callejón, estaba sobre el piso frente a dos hombres, uno de ellos reía con malicia—No me la creo aun—dijo uno de ellos—Lo sé hoy es nuestro día de suerte—uno se acercó a ella y se agacho, toco su mejilla, ella se alejó—Déjenla—demando— Y quién demonios eres tu riquillo—él se acercó—Kagome—ella trato de ponerse de pie—¿A dónde? —pregunto uno de ellos tomándola de las muñecas—Suéltenme—rogo, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas—Déjenla—volvió a demandar—ellos negaron, la había empujado contra unos contenedores, ella se quejó, los dos se abalanzaron sobre él, el esquivo algunos golpes y otros dieron directo en el blanco, hasta que por un descuido cayó al piso, los dos aprovecharon, uno lo sostuvo y cuando le iban a propinar un puñetazo elle le había roto una botella en la cabeza, el enorme hombre cayo inconsciente, mientras el otro la arrojaba ferozmente, Sesshomaru lo tiro y sin más lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, se puso de pie, le dolía el abdomen, ella se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar pasándolo, el tomo su brazo—¿A dónde carajos vas? —ella lo encaro—Donde no pueda verte—trato de zafar su brazo pero todo fue en vano—No digas estupideces—la tomo del brazo y la jalo de nuevo a casa.

Paso la gasa con alcohol sobre el corte en su mejilla—Duele—susurro—Cállate—ella no volvió a protestar— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —ella hizo un desdén—No importa—el frunció el ceño, coloco el moño que había hecho con el micropore, lo coloco sobre el corte—Listo—ella asintió, se puso de pie, pero de inmediato callo, él se alarmo—Kagome—ella negó, la cabeza le había comenzado a estallar, cerró los ojos mientras se la sostenía—Duele—pronuncio sin aliento, el busco en la mesa de noche las pastillas—Duele… Takemaru—el abrió los ojos sorprendido, le paso la pastilla y el vaso de agua, ella lo tomo—Sacadme de aquí—el, la tomo de los hombro y la puso de pie—¡Sacadme de aquí! —grito mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, el la acuno en ellos mientras lloraba, un llanto de catarsis—Sesshomaru, ayúdame—el asintió mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho—las lágrimas lo mojaban, pero lo que a él le perturbaba eran esos sollozos tan desgarradores, se incrustaban en su alma, ella poco a poco dejo de llorar y en cierto momento se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Despertó, el cuello le dolía, se había dormido sobre el escritorio, subió las escaleras y ella estaba aun dormida, el subir y bajar de su pecho era lento y profundo, se acercó a ella, lamentaba tanto lo que le había hecho, por su culpa había recordado algo sin duda amargo y la había expuesto al peligro, se tocó una costilla y le dolió, no por nada el hematoma de gran tamaño que adornaba su tórax, el la despertó—Despierta dormilona—ella se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos—Foco…Luz…Vaca—él se desconcertó al escuchar esas palabras ella sacudió la cabeza—Perro…gato…ratón…queso—rio, estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes—Termina de despertar chiflada y baja a desayunar.—Si, mandón—contesto ella, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, estaba sentado leyendo cuando ella bajo, un vestido blanco de lana, sus rizos cayendo graciosamente por su cara, los zapatos de un tacón moderado y una bufanda roja, se veía preciosa—Comida, comida, comida—pronuncio con alegría, el sonrió, sin duda sus días habían dejado de ser grises.

_ 09:37 pm 24/11/13 ¿Reviews?_

_Espero que les guste y gracias por los review, nos leemos pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí después de una muy larga ausencia, pero no las molesto, lean todo, hasta la notita del final, ´para que no me quieran matar después vale, sin mas preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inyusha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Capitulo IV

Se sentó frente a ella y la miro, sus grandes ojos chocolates, sus labios rosados y esa aura infantil que la rodeaba—Sesshomaru—pronuncio ella— ¿Qué? —Ella comenzó a reír, él la miro extrañado—Haces caras raras cuando te me quedas viendo—el abrió los ojos de sobremanera—¿Cómo cuáles? —ella se puso de pie y corrió por el manga que él le había comprado, lo hojeo hasta que encontró una escena donde el protagonista veía con amor a su eterna enamorada— ¡Justo así! —ella le había puesto el manga en la cara, él lo examino, no podía ser posible que el pusiera tal cara— ¿Así? —ella asintió efusivamente, él se puso de pie y la carga y camino hacia la sala, la boto en el sillón y el sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la azabache no podía contener las infantiles carcajadas, el disfruto el sonido de estas, era un sonido tan angelical— ¡Para Sesshomaru! —el hizo caso omiso, tan concentrado estaba en ella que no vio a la persona parada frente a ellos—Sesshomaru—aquella voz pronunciando su nombre le erizo los vellos, alzo el rostro y lo que vio no le gusto, ahí estaba la mujer por la cual aun sufría—Rin…—pronuncio, Kagome lo observo, ella solo observaba— ¿Qué haces con ella? — cuestiono la mujer frente a él, él se levantó y se irguió—Nada—ella se acercó a él y se engancho de su cuello, y sin darle tiempo a que pudiera decir algo lo beso, lo beso como antes lo hacía, con pasión, pero ahora era una pasión sosa, sin candor, sin emoción—Sesshomaru ¿Por qué haces lo mismo con ella? —la menuda mujer se separó de él y la miro— ¿Cómo que lo mismo? —Kagome asintió efusivamente—Si nosotros hicimos lo mismo—Ella no pudo más que soltar un gemido lastimero—Con que con esas Sessh, veo que no te llevo mucho encontrar mi remplazo—Sesshomaru negó asustado, el aun amaba a esa mujer, la amaba como a nada en el mundo—Rin, no es lo que tú piensas—ella negó— ¡No Sesshomaru, crees que voy a creer que tu no estas saliendo con esta! —él se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo—Sabes que te amo—ella sonrió con suficiencia—Sabia que no lo dejarías de hacer—el recordó esa sonrisa, esa fría sonrisa—Vete de mi casa Rin, no sé cómo puedes volver después de que tú me dejaste— la aludida se acercó a Kagome y ella solo atino a sonreírle—Tu no te interpongas entre los dos— Sesshomaru atino a tomarla del brazo y sacarla—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí y mucho menos a ella—ella no podía borrar el rostro de asombro—A mí no me deberías de correr si no a ella—él le cerró la puerta en la cara, volteo a ver a Kagome, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión—¿Ella es Rin? ¿La odias? ¿Por qué pusiste cara como en el manga? —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—¿Qué cara puse esta vez? — ella fue de nuevo por el tomo lo examino y por fin le enseño una página—Con que esa—el levanto una ceja divertido— ¡Sí! —dijo inflando las mejillas—Bribona—ella sonrió.

Ella se encontraba mirando el televisor sentada en la alfombra, mientras tanto el hablaba por teléfono—Si, ella regreso—la persona del otro lado de la línea bufo—Joder esa bruja, ¡Como se atreve! —el despego el auricular—Tranquila, Kikyo además no es motivo de que la llames así—ella volvió a bufar—Lo siento pero, no puedo creer que ella vuelva después de haberte hecho eso—el suspiro—No pasa nada, además ya me recupere, bueno te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adiós y dile a mi hermano que es un estúpido—ella rio—No hace falta estas en altavoz, adiós cuñado—colgó y volvió la vista a Kagome, se encontraba saltando como si fuera un conejo, sonrió, ella volteo y le sonrió, camino a paso lento hacia ella—¡Vamos… Sesshomaru…salta conmigo! —el negó, ella se detuvo y tomo su mano—Vamos—dijo con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, el la tomo en brazos y empezó a saltar, ella empezó a reír— ¡Bájame! —él lo hizo, ella lo abrazo—Te amo Sesshomaru—el la separo— ¿Cómo que me amas? —Ella asintió—Es como en mi manga, cuando te veo siento cosas extrañas aquí—pronuncio señalando su estómago—además de que eres guapo—el la miro sonrojarse—Lo siento—susurro, ella se alejó, pero al haber dado tres paso se giró y se abalanzo a sus brazos siendo recibida por el— ¡Lo siento Sesshomaru! — no sabía por qué se disculpaba— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —ella junto sus labios a los de él, en un pequeño beso, un beso lleno de inocencia—Por eso—dijo separándose con él y con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas, el sonrió— ¿Y si vemos una película? —Ella asintió, él la bajo—Escógela tu—ella corrió al armario debajo de la televisión y comenzó a buscar, el fue a preparar palomitas, ella encontró una que por fin le gusto y se la enseño — ¡Esta! —el la examino era de esperarse, bien llévatela—ella regreso a la sala, vacío las palomitas en un enorme bowl rojo y regreso, al encontró sentada en la alfombra, le dio el bowl y tomo la película, la coloco en el DVD y sintonizo el canal—¡Totoro! —vocalizo, él se sentó en el sillón y ella se sentó al lado de él, presiono play y los dos se perdieron el la película—Sesshomaru, Totoro es muy lindo—el asintió—Quiero uno—él se acercó a ella—Si te portas bien quizás te regale un peluche del—ella abrió la boca feliz, asintió efusivamente y subió corriendo las escaleras, el sonrió, esa mujer era lo opuesto a él, su complemento perfecto, sonrió y subió las escaleras, pero algo pasaba, Rin aún no se iba de su mente, ni de su alma.

—No, el aún me ama—pronuncio comenzando a perder la paciencia—Ya supéralo, además tú lo dejaste—le lanzo el cepillo de plata que hace unos momentos reposaba en el tocador—El siguiente ira a tus partes—el rio—Infantil.

07:14 p.m 02/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Gomenasai por la tardanza de meses, o años creo, pero bueno, nada mejor que asi iniciar el año, disculpen por no actualizar pero mi inspiración muere cada 5 segundos, lo se es patético, En fin voy a aclarar algo, en este FF Rin, si Rin como están leyendo será MALA, bueno no tan mala pero si algo, NO me quieran demandar ni matarme, pero por esto es FF y vamos es Occ, enserio no me maten y espero que sigan leyendo la historia, no tengo nada en contra de Rin, de hecho amo a Rin, pero ya saben hay que darle sazón a la vida, y no quedarnos con las cosas típicas, espero que hayan pasado unas magníficas fiestas, a y feliz año nuevo atrasado, espero que este año esté lleno de nuevas historias asi como de actualizaciones, mis mejores deseos, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Holis si aqui con un capitulo, no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste, sin mas preámbulo las y los dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Capitulo V

Un grito lo despertó, rodo sobre la cama y no la encontró, se levantó alarmado, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, volteo hacia todos lados, la encontró sobre el sillón, de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre, la tomo en brazos y salió del departamento, eso nunca había pasado, subió al automóvil y condujo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital.

—Entonces no fue nada—el medico asintió, solo tuvo una epistaxis, yo creo que al ver la sangre se desmayó—asintió—Vamos Kagome—la joven bajo de la cama de exploración—Gracias doctor—el asintió y vio como los dos partían—Te encontré Maldita—

—Sigue en pie lo del peluche—el negó— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —el bufo—Me diste un susto de muerte—suspiro derrotada, volteo a verla y encontró sus ojos cristalinos—Esas caras no funcionan conmigo—frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos—Yo pensé…—el volteo y la miro parada frente a una tienda, se acercó para ver lo que observaba con tanta atención, una joyería, miro como observaba un fino brazalete, de oro blanco con un filigrana bastante complicado y hermosos— ¿Qué tanto le observas? —Ella negó—Es como…como—sacudió su cabeza—Olvídalo—rodo los ojos, a veces lo sacaba de quicio—¿Quieres desayunar? —asintió y lo siguió.

Paso el labial rojo retocando su perfecto maquillaje, estaba aburrida, deseaba irse de esa fiesta, pero por más que lo quisiera ahí estaba su hermano, subió las escaleras y encontró una puerta abierta, se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, escucho a varias personas hablando—Te lo digo, la acabo de encontrar—uno de ellos bufo— ¡Como puede ser posible! —esa persona se escuchaba exasperada—¡La quiero aquí mismo! —Se escucharon paso y un vaso romperse—¡Te doy un mes si esa maldita no aparece, tú vas a pagar por todo! —se alejó de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, lo más rápido que pudo, hablaban de un secuestro.

Rodo de la cama, pero para su mala suerte, esta no era más grande y cayó al duro piso—Auch—se levantó y abrió bien los ojos, se había desvelado viendo de nuevo la película de Totoro, observo la cama y no lo podía creer, en ella reposaba un enorme peluche del personaje que tanto le gustaba, se le abalanzo y lo abrazo—Nya—la enorme sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, se levantó y corrió a la sala, lo busco por todo el departamento pero no lo encontró, fue al refrigerador, quería leche, desprendió la nota que reposaba sobre este—"_Espero que te guste mi sorpresa, Salí a atender unos asuntos, regreso en la tarde, te espero cambiada y bañada para cuando regrese, vamos a dar un paseo"_ — abrazo la nota junto con el peluche, su corazón latía con frenesí.

Abrió la puerta, estaba cansado, lidiar con su padre había sido agotador, entro y la encontró dormida sobre el sillón, la televisión en las caricaturas, detallo su cuerpo, su piel blanca y tan suave, su cabello se esparcía hermosamente sobre el sillón, sus brazos abrazando al gordo peluche, sus largas piernas cubiertas por el pantalón negro, se veía su abdomen por la blusa verde que estaba un poco alzada, se acercó y vio esos hermosos orbes chocolate adormilados—Sesshomaru…—bostezo—Gracias por el peluche, lo amo—una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, la vio acercar su rostro al peluche, y se preguntó como algo tan simple podía hacerla feliz—¿A un quieres salir? —asintió, dejo el maletín sobre el sillón y tomo su mano, a pesar del cansancio quería pasar un rato agradable al lado de ella.

—Sesshomaru Taisho, quiero saberlo todo sobre él, tienes media hora—colgó el teléfono, tenía que dar con el paradero de esa mujer y pronto, si no sería el quien pagara las consecuencias, tomo un trago de su whisky, odiaba tener que esperar, porque sus empleados no podían ser más rápidos, cerró los ojos despacio recargándose sobre el asiento de cuero.

El mensaje de un e-mail nuevo lo despertó, lo abrió y sonrió a la pantalla.

_Sesshomaru Taisho  
Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de septiembre de 1990 (25 años)  
Padre: Inu no Taisho  
Madre: Irasue de Taisho  
Hermanos: Inuyasha Taisho  
Ocupación: Abogado de la corporación Taisho  
Estudios: Universidad Shingudaki  
Religión: Desconocida  
Dirección: 235 de la calle Shikon quinto piso_

No era mucha información, pero al menos era algo, al menos sabia dónde encontrar a esa mujer por la cual estaba perdiendo la cabeza—Al fin Kagome-chan—

11:19 PM 31/01/2015 ¿Reviews?

No me maten, este capitulo chiquitito ya estaba escrito desde hace ya bastante tiempo y quien sabe por que no lo subi, espeor y no se desesperen,Siempre fuiste tu ya casi termino el capitulo, entiendan perdi el hilo de la historia, y espero tenerlo pronto por que el martes ya entro de nuevo a la bendita escuela, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, si ando por estos bellisimos rumos de nuez, y es que al fin vacaciones de semana santa, yeah baby en estas dos semanas habrá actualizaciones, eso espero, pero sin mas preámbulos a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Capitulo con mucho drama al final)  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.  
Aclaraciones medico legales okay no, antes que nada repito esto es FF y esto sirve para crear nuevas historias, así que lo que pueda pasar en este capitulo no quiere decir que me van a decir cosas como "Eso no lo haría" "Tal personaje tiene la actitud blah blah blah" por que enserio me desgasta leer reviews así, ¡CHICOS ESTO ES FANFIC Y HAY QUE ESCRIBIR COSAS LOCAS! solo dejo esto por si las dudas, ya que casi siempre pasa esto también aclaro es Occ por eso lo pongo como advertencia, así que ya están avisados, y si ofendo a alguien lo lamento.

Capitulo VI

Estaban disfrutando de un helado ella de chocolate y el de vainilla, su rostro de notaba una inocencia infantil— ¿Te gusta? —ella asintió, llevaba más de la mitad del helado, él no era gran fanático de este, pero solo la acompañaba—Oye ¿A que sabe el tuyo? —el alzo los hombros—A vainilla—frunció el ceño—Vainilla, ¿Sabe igual que el mío? —el negó—Quiero—demando con voz infantil, él le acerco el cono, ella lamio y gimió en apreciación—Nya ¡Delicioso! —el asintió, ella siguió comiendo el suyo, hasta que empezó a morder el cucurucho— ¡Estaba delicioso! —el asintió— ¿Quieres caminar? —ella asintió, los dos tiraron las servilletas, caminaban en silencio, ella admiraba las luces que adornaban los árboles, la nieve comenzó a caer, alzo la vista fascinada, él se acercó a ella— ¡Sessh, mira, es tan lindo!—junto sus manos y en estas pequeños copos se juntaban—Si muy hermoso—ella le tomo la mano—Siempre juntos…—susurro, el apretó su mano y admiraron como la nieve caía.

—Rin, tranquilízate—ella negó— ¡No, Sesshomaru es mío, entiéndelo mío! —su hermano negaba lentamente—Cálmate mujer—ella suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse sin éxito, tomo el perfume y lo arrojo contra la pared haciendo que la dulce esencia llenara el ambiente, el joven se tapó la nariz con su suéter—Eres una idiota—se puso de pie y salió de la habitación—Sesshomaru, tu eres mío—

—_En otras noticias se predice que la tormenta de nieve puede durar dos días_—Frunció el ceño, habían regresado a casa corriendo, se había desatado una tormenta de nieve, la observo, ya estaba dormida de nuevo, observo el reloj once quince, se acercó a ella—Vamos Kag a la cama—ronroneo y se acomodó mejor sobre la panza del peluche, suspiro derrotado, ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, le gustaba tenerla cerca, la tomo en brazos y se seguía sorprendiendo por lo liviana que era, subió las escaleras y la acostó en la cama, le quito las converse, la desvistió y le coloco un camisón de seda, se veía preciosa envuelta en esa tela de color perla, observo su cuerpo, tan de mujer, un cuerpo que a cualquier hombre volvería loco, si a él lo volvía loco sabía que a más de uno lo haría, la tapo con el edredón—Sessh…abrázame—el frunció el ceño, se despojó de su ropa quedando solo con su bóxer y playera, se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda, sintió unos delgados brazos rodearlo—Si tu no lo haces yo lo are…—su voz adormilada era un sedante para su preocupada cabeza, se volteo y la abrazo, vio como una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

_Unos labios lo besaban con pasión, sus manos recorrían un cuerpo perfecto, su cabello se mezclaba con el de alguien más, abrió los ojos y la encontró a ella debajo del, sus preciosos ojos marrones, su larga cabellera, la veía con admiración, los dos desnudos entregando sus cuerpos al más carnal deseo—Ahh—gimió ella, sentía su cuerpo sumergido en el más delicioso de los placeres…_

Poco a poco despertó, se sentó sobre la cama, observo a la mujer que estaba abrazada a su cintura, había sido un sueño, pero no un sueño cualquiera si no un sueño que despertó a su amiguito, la despego de su cuerpo y entro a la ducha, nunca ni en su adolescencia se había despertado con una erección de ese tamaño, abrió el agua fría a lo máximo, y se colocó debajo del chorro sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía, bufo, su cerebro le estaba jugando una muy fea broma, salió envuelto en una toalla y al salir al cuarto la encontró aun dormida, se vistió y bajo, miro por la ventana la nieve aun caía rápidamente, suspiro y tomo el teléfono, marco el teléfono de su cuñada—¿Bueno? —el sonrió, esa mujer lo había ayudado ya varias veces—Kikyo—la mujer del otro lado bostezo—Sesshomaru ¿Qué necesitas? —el suspiro—¿Crees poder cuidar a alguien por mí? —un pequeño silencio reino—Claro, ¿cuándo? —Suspiro—El martes—ella asintió—Te dejo, adiós—colgó el teléfono, necesitaba hablar con Rin y dejarle en claro todo.

—Kag, te quedaras con mi cuñada, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas y creo que será hasta muy tarde, yo pasare por ti el miércoles en la mañana si—ella asintió, le extendió la bolsa de viaje—Vamos a meter algo de ropa—los dos subieron a la habitación.

—Ella es Kagome Kikyo—ella le beso la mejilla—Nya, podríamos ser gemelas—ella rio—Paso por ella mañana en la mañana, Kikyo asintió—Kag, puedes ir a ver a mi hija por favor—asintió y entro encontrando en el piso a una niña de tres años.

—Sesshomaru, dime la verdad ¿Adonde vas? —él bufo—Vas con Rin cierto—el asintió—¡Joder, sabes que si vas la vas a lastimar a ella! —él negó—¡Mierda no porque ella no recuerde cosas crees que no va a sentir ese vacío en el corazón, entiende esa mujer solo jugo contigo y es lo que quiere volver a hacer! —los gritos alarmaron a su esposo quien bajo, saludo a Kagome y fue a la puerta—Kikyo ¿Qué pasa? —la mujer apretó los puños—El estúpido de tu hermano va ir a buscar a Rin, sabes que es un idiota y esa mujer lo va a volver a enredar—su hermano asintió sabiamente—Amor sabes bien que es el responsable de sus acciones, si lo quiere hacer que lo haga, pero eso si hermano si tu vuelves con ella no te vuelvas a pararte aquí en mi casa, y a ella la dejas con nosotros, no dejare que conviva con esa arpía—Sesshomaru tenía ganas de golpearlo, como le podía dar ese ultimátum—Y antes de que la vayas a ver recuerda cómo se deshizo sin piedad de tu hijo, y del cómo te engaño—sus frías palabras lo helaron, pero antes de recriminarle vio como cerró la puerta.

Se debatía entre ir o no sabía que Kikyo tenía razón, esa mujer lo iba a atrapar de nuevo en sus redes, pero tenía que dejar en claro todo, tenía que decirle que ya no la amaba, pero como se lo diría si se perdía en sus ojos, en su bello rostro, no sabía qué hacer, esa mujer aun ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, aun después de haberle hecho tanto daño, lo admitía tal vez era un poco o demasiado masoquista, pero como podía decir tales idioteces, tenía que hacer lo que su hermano le había aconsejado, recordó todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le hizo, su bebe, el engaño, la estafa, la humillación, nunca en sus años de vida le habían hecho algo así, y sin duda no quería que lo hicieran de nuevo.

Cruzo la sala y abrió la puerta debajo de las escaleras, era un pequeño cuarto y en este había una cuna y una mecedora guardadas y llenas de polvo, tomo el cuarto que estaba sobre de esta y vio la foto del ultrasonido, se veía n solo manchas negras y grises, pero entre toda esa bruma de sombríos colores resaltaba una mancha gris algo grande, toco con dolor la foto, ese había sido su hermoso primogénito, lo amo desde que supo que venía en camino, pero esa mujer, esa fría mujer se encargó de arrebatárselo, aborto sin compasión, lo hizo sin siquiera consultárselo.

—_Lo lamento Sessh, pero un hijo aún no está en mis planes, de hecho nunca ha estado en mis planes_— _Sintió el alma rota, le había arrebatado la cosa más preciada que había poseído hasta ahora_—_¡Pero como fuiste capaz…sabes bien que yo lo amaba… lo ame desde que supe que venía en camino…por…porque_— _Las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar, nunca en su vida había llorado frente a alguien, pero el saber que su hijo no llegaría al mundo lo había destrozado_—_Sessh…_—

Tenía meses que no había entrado a esa habitación, después de enterarse del aborto por parte de ella no paso mucho antes de saber que le había estado robando dinero, para el eso no significaba nada, pero aún se seguía cuestionando el por qué seguía a su lado, y entonces un día sin más la encontró en la cama con uno de sus clientes, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, y sin más se separó de ella, pero a pesar de todo lo hecho él la seguía queriendo.

Observo las cosas guardadas y poco a poco recordó todas las ilusiones que se había formado al lado de ella, oh la quería tanto, y recordó esa frase que un día escucho sin querer—"_Hay personas que por más daño que nos hagan las seguimos queriendo…o al menos eso nos forzamos a creer"_ —esas frase era tan verdadera, no sabía si la quería o era que su corazón seguía encaprichado.

—Kagome, tal vez ya no vuelvas con Sesshomaru—un jadeo salió de sus labio— ¡¿Por qué?! —Kikyo se abrazó a su marido, no podía decirle esas palabras—El acaba de llamar y volverá con su antigua novia—ella no entendía— ¿Novia? —el asintió—Es como Kikyo y yo, ellos se darán la oportunidad de amarse— a pesar de no saber mucho, recordó ese vacío en su corazón, se levantó con desesperación, él no la podía dejarla así—Kikyo yo lo amo, dile que vuelva, él dijo que volvería ¡Díganle que vuelva, díganle que lo amo, por favor! —a pesar de no conocerla sintieron el dolor en sus palabras, Kikyo se agacho y la abrazo, sabia el dolor que sentía—Por favor díganle que lo amo, que vuelva ¡Sesshomaru! —Inuyasha aún no sabía el porqué de la decisión de su hermano, pero nunca había pensado en que sería tan estúpido como para volver al lado de esa mujer—Sé que no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, pero sé que lo hare, díganle que me esforzare por ser perfecta, díganle que ya no me comportare como niña, que… Que…oh…que seré una mujer…que seré… la… mujer que él desea…pero que no me deje…—hipeaba por las constantes lágrimas, la mujer que la tenía en sus brazos no hacía más que acariciar sus largos cabellos y tratar de consolarla, partía tanto el alma verla.

12:00 am 31/03/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les gustara y como les dije al principio enserio si van a ser comentarios así mejor absténgase, ya que para mi es desgastarte leer eso, ya me an dicho muchas veces eso y sinceramente siempre contesto lo mismo "Si para ti todo debe ser acorde a la historia mejor lee el manga o ve el anime de nuevo, esto es Fanfiction y este lugar sirve para crear historias nuevas, con nuevos aires, no por lo que yo escriba o alguien mas escriba cambiara el anime o el manga ya escritos y difundidos" espero no ofender a nadie, pero ya saben eso pasa, y es inevitable, nos leemos pronto con las demás actualizaciones.

** P.D: Dejen sus lecciones de vida ya saben en el fic de Lecciones de vida, ya que su siguiente capitulo sera un alternativo, no es mucho pedir, las amodoro mucho requeteartisimo. Dudas y comentarios por PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, al fin termine de escribirlo, no se me quedo extraño, pero me fascino, así que espero que les guste, sin mas preámbulos a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo VII

Ya había pasado una semana, y no lo había visto, le había mandado todas sus cosas, hasta el bonito peluche, Inuyasha y Kikyo la trataban muy bien, la dejaban a cargo de la pequeña Kaede, y ella ya les había tomado cierto cariño, tomo el gordo peluche y subió a su habitación, se sentó a llorar como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez fue diferente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la azoto duro, no había nadie en casa quien la ayudara, se hinco en el piso, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría—Sessh…Ayu…—antes de terminar su frase se sumergió en la obscuridad.

_—Señorita Higurashi, le ha llegado la propuesta de la empresa Sayo…—_la bruma la llevo de nuevo_—¡Genial, he firmado el contrato, dentro de una semana mandan…—_nada de lo que escuchaba se le hacía familiar, pero era su voz_—¡Ganaremos millones con la colección...—_se sentía confundida y sin más una luz la cegó y observo, era un taller, había diamantes extendidos en la mesa, trozos de oro, pepitas de oro, se acercó al enorme escritorio que se veía, había miles de bocetos de joyas sobre este, tapo su boca, comenzaba a recordar_—Mi nuevo departamento, 266 de la calle Kadowa—_su departamento, por que recordaba.

— ¡Kag! —sus parpados estaban pesados, se sentó poco a poco— ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kikyo frente a ella—Ya recuerdo, Kikyo, ya sé quién soy—la mujer gimió en respuesta—Me puedes llevar a mi departamento—la mujer asintió.

Ver sus bocetos la hizo sonreír, toco con dedos temblorosos sus herramientas de trabajo, busco entre los papeles algo en especial "_Caja 23 S.T" _sabía lo que aquellas abreviaturas significaban, se dirigió a su caja fuerte, recordaba donde estaban sus cosas, coloco su dedo y el sistema analizo su huella, se abrió la puerta—Caja veintidós, veintitrés—tomo la caja de cuero negro sobre las cuales se veía su nombre escrito con una perfecta caligrafía y en letras plateadas, _Higurashi´s _abrió la caja y se encontraba un exquisito anillo de platino con diamantes, leyó la pequeña inscripción "_Mi alma, mi vida, mi ser S&amp;R" _dolió ver eso, recordó haber hecho esa única pieza para su cliente más importante, nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sin duda sabía que era el hombre por el cual ahora sufría.

—Kikyo dale esto al señor Taisho—le extendió la caja siendo tomada por la mano de ella—Dile que le deseo lo mejor con la señorita Rin—tomo una caja que estaba en su escritorio y encontró un fino collar con un relicario—Esta es una pieza de edición limitada, es platino, con incrustaciones de diamante, es un bonito relicario, así que mete tu foto y la del tonto de Inuyasha y prométeme que siempre cuidaran su amor—la mujer negó—Promételo Kikyo—pronuncio con algo de burla—Lo prometo Kag—

Observo su nuevo departamento, sin duda comenzaría una nueva vida, y con algo de suerte se olvidaría del mayor de los Taisho, tomo la caja de música que a un estaba inconclusa, sería un bonito regalo para Kaede.

—Ella recordó Sesshomaru—abrió sus ojos como platos—Quien diría que es la importantísima dueña de Higurashi Jewelry—no cabía en su asombro, como había recordado tan pronto, observo la caja que la mujer le ofrecía—Te manda esto y dice que ojala y seas feliz con esa maldita—Vio cómo su cuñada se alejaba, abrió la caja y encontró el anillo de compromiso que había mandado a hacer para Rin, este nunca había llegado a sus manos, según por una rara desaparición de la dueña de la joyería, tres meses después de eso había terminado con Rin y dos meses después Kagome había llegado a su vida, leyó la inscripción y el corazón se le estrujo.

Había dibujado ya tantas cosas desde su regreso, sus empleados estaban más que excitados de que ella volviese, estaba entregando las piezas que no habían sido entregadas a sus dueños con un pequeño obsequio, así como también había empezado con su colección _Tenderness, _pero a pesar de ya estar con su vida normal no podía olvidar a ese hombre, lo tenía tatuado en el corazón.

—Regreso, interesante—la persona detrás del escritorio sonrió—Saldaremos viejas cuentas señorita Higurashi—tomo el vaso de Whisky, la noticia del regreso de esa mujer era más valiosa que un diamante, la volvería a tener y esta vez tomaría todo de ella, se encargaría de que ella supiera y recordara toda su vida quien era el, esta vez no habría fallas, ella no escaparía, ella ya no olvidaría por "Error", ella aprendería una lección, ella pagaría por su pecado, un pecado que ella no había cometido, pero si alguien cercano, alguien ya extinto, alguien ya olvidado, ella sería la última pieza para que su venganza se completase, ella era el último eslabón, ella sin duda pagaría.

Su gran abrigo estaba en el piso y ella en medio de la nieve que caía lentamente, no le importó sentir el frio calarle en los huesos, sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas, sentía ese molesto vacío en el estómago, observo el puente en la lejanía y debajo de este un lago hermoso, los arboles sin hojas y cubiertos por la blanca nieve, sus uñas se enterraban en sus brazos—Sesshomaru…—un sollozo salió de sus labios—Duele no tenerte….te amo…vuelve—

—Señorita el auto la espera—se levantó, el vestido color perla con rosa pálido se veía hermoso, además llevaba un collar de diamantes único en el mundo, su cabello recogido en un moño alto con algunos risos sueltos, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios de un color rosa palo, tomo con cuidado el vestido y comenzó a caminar con los asesinos tacones, estaba lista para cerrar tratos en esa fiesta.

Tomo el sobre y lo abrió, saco un cheque con valor de diez mil dólares y junto a este una carta escrita con una excelsa caligrafía —Honorable señor Taisho, agradezco sus cuidados y atenciones que me brindo, con el cheque que viene adjunto a esta carta espero pagar por la ropa y los cuidados, así como las molestias, así como también le ha sido remunerado el dinero depositado por el anillo, espero y disfrute de sus días, sin más se despide Kagome Higurashi—

El corazón le dio un vuelco, extrañaba a la pequeña mujer, extrañaba sus pucheros, su voz, su risa, el llegar de la oficina y verla durmiendo en su sillón, extraño el no sentir su tibio cuerpo en las noches, pero se suponía que ahora tenía a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero nada era igual, su cuerpo no era tibio, su risa no lo hacía estremecer, ya no deseaba su cuerpo como antes, no le gustaba llegar de la oficina y encontrarla dormida, sin ofrecerle un buenas noches, ni un cálido beso.

Encendió el televisor y lo puso en el canal de noticias— "En otras noticias el triunfal regreso de la joyera Higurashi Kagome, a causado gran revuelo…—observo el video en donde ella era fotografiada, su cuerpo envuelto en esa deliciosa tela, su sonrisa tan radiante—" La fantástica mujer está por lanzar su nueva colección así como el cierre con la empresa multimillonaria Sayo….—la observo caminar, su figura resaltaba, le gustaba lo que veía— "Sera que también regreso por el amor del arquitecto Bankotsu" — esa sencilla frase le helo la sangre, sabía quién era ese hombre la imagen de él ofreciéndole su brazo y ella sonrojándose lo hicieron enfurecer, apretó los puños—"Sin duda esto huele a romance…"—apago el televisor, tan rápido se había olvidado del.

—Kikyo, entiende solo somos amigos—esa mujer estaba ya con lo mismo—No Kagome, enserio él te mira con ojos de amor, dale un oportunidad—Bufo, no es que Bankotsu le desagradara—No lo sé, además aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a…—La mujer no la dejo terminar—Ya por dios santo, a Sesshomaru no le importó dejarte—suspiro—Te llamo luego—colgó, sin duda aquellas palabras no ayudaban en nada, se acostó en el piso viendo el techo, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Sesshomaru además Bankotsu tenía novia, sabía que solo hacia eso por ser amigos, pero todo se mal interpreto, gracias a Kami conocía a Kagura su novia y por eso no paso a mas—Estúpidos rumores—suspiro, le dolía tanto el corazón que ya no lo sentía.

09:01 pm 05/04/2015 ¿Reviews?

**_MaruRamone: ya se quien eres pilla, te mandare un mensaje en Fb buajajaja y si eres de quien sospechaba, pero que me hiciste sufrir demasiado hija del amor, espero que lo disfrutes este va por ti._**

Espero que les guste y no me quieran linchar o algo que se le parezca, por que la verdad si les tengo algo de miedo, nos leemos pronto, o eso espero, díganme cual fic les gustaría que actualizara en estos días que aun tengo libres.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola niñas hermosas, este capitulo se los envio desde la escuela, por lo que es corto, les tengo una nota algo importante abajo, pero sin mas preambulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepcion de los creados por mi.

Capitulo VIII

Subió enojado a su estudio, estaba furioso, no podía creer que ella se hubiera olvidado tan fácil de él, tomo el teléfono furioso y marco el número del taller donde trabajaba ella—Buenos noches habla a Higurashi´s—suspiro—Necesito hablar con la señorita Kagome—Claro ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —Quiso meter la mano y ahorcar a la mujer del otro lado—Con Sesshomaru Taisho—la mujer respiro incomoda—Lo lamento señor Taisho, pero la señorita Kagome fue especifica en que no le pasáramos sus llamadas y tampoco le programáramos citas—apretó los puños furioso—¡Dígale…—no termino su frase ya que la mujer colgó el teléfono, estaba furioso.

—Señorita, el señor Taisho trato de contactarla—ella asintió nerviosa—Puedes retirarte Paula—la mujer asintió y salió, trago con dificultad, el nudo en la garganta le quemaba, quería morir, porque quería contactarla si él la había abandonado, si él había faltado a la promesa de regresar por ella, como se atrevía a ser tan cara dura y querer verla, las lágrimas resbalaban, sin poder ser controladas, sin querer ser controladas, arrugo el boceto entre sus manos, no podía pensar en nada, tomo el abrigo negro y salió.

Caminaba ya sin rumbo fijo, eran las once de la noche y no se hallaba a si misma aun, de vez en cuando pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan patética, ella recordó no ser así, todos le decían que había cambiado, que su coraza fría había desaparecido, que el hermoso brillo en sus ojos había regresado, pero ella no se sentía así, para nada se sentía así, seguía caminando, el frio ya calaba, así que decidió regresar, tal vez si comenzaba a dibujar se distraería de ese hombre.

— ¡Ayuda! —grito, corría a todo lo que sus piernas y los tacones la dejaban, se maldecía por amar esos zapatos, había intentado quitárselos, pero las correas de estos se lo impedían, quería que alguien saliera de la nada y la defendiera, había reconocido a esos sujetos, ellos la habían golpeado y dejado en el estado en que Sesshomaru la había encontrado— ¡Ayuda! —las calles vacías no ayudaban en nada y lo peor de todo era que en vez de acercarse a un lugar transitado se estaba alejando.

—Te tengo—pronuncio con suficiencia, la pequeña mujer batallaba por zafarse del agarre— ¡Ayúdenme! —tomo el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás y la amordazo—Perfecto, fue más difícil encontrarte, pensamos que seguías con tu estúpido noviecito—palidecido ante sus palabras—Da gracias a que no estaba en casa si no—las lágrimas escurrieron, le hubieran hecho daño a Sesshomaru por su culpa, a pesar de lo que había hecho no le deseaba eso—Vámonos, sigamos donde lo dejamos—palideció y sentido ganas de vomitar, recordaba todo, tenía miedo, pánico.

—Bienvenida a casa Kagome-chan—negó, ella ya había dejado ese pasado atrás—Dejame ir por favor—chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Tu muy mal, sabes que le debes más respeto a tu dueño—las lágrimas escurrían—Pero si yo…ya pague la suma que mi hermano debía—el hombre rio—Vamos Kagome, esto no se trata del dinero, sino de lo que tu hermano le hizo a la mía—lo miro confundida—Tu hermano provoco que mi hermana se quitara la vida—ella negó, su hermano nunca había tenido nada que ver con una mujer—¡Mientes—le grito, el hombre exasperado la abofeteo—¡Mas respeto dije! —Provo una vez más su sangre, recordó el sabor metálico.

Tomo el teléfono eran las ocho de la mañana— ¡Sesshomaru, sabes donde esta Kagome! —Bufo al escuchar su nombre— ¿Cómo mierda esperas que sepa algo de ella si me impide verla? —la mujer sollozo—Sessh… Kag no ha llegado a su casa desde hace dos días—sintió el alma salir de su cuerpo— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto alarmado.

—_Sota, te he dicho que dejes ya eso de las apuestas, solo te estas trayendo más deudas_—e_l menor bufo, ya estaba harto de los reclamos de la mujer_—_¡Cállate ya hermana, recuerda que tu aun me debes dinero, ósea la parte de mi herencia que te di para que comenzaras con tu estúpida joyería_—_una lagrima escapo, se dirigió a la caja fuerte que estaba bajo dos tablas del piso de madera, tecleo los diez dígitos y esta le permitió el acceso_, _tomo diez mil dólares, la mitad del dinero que tenía ahí guardado, pero era el restante del dinero que le debía, le dio el dinero_—_Ahí está tu parte Sota, yo ya no te debo nada, tú has malgastado tu herencia y no pienso ser yo quien pague tus deudas ni tus vicios_—

Despertó, nunca había soñado aquella escena, le dolía el saber que su hermano había terminado mal por eso, trato de moverse pero las cadenas en sus tobillos y en sus manos se lo impedían, vio su cuerpo, estaba semi desnuda, entro en pánico, no quería que pasara aquello, ella aún era virgen, ella quería mantenerse así hasta encontrar a su ser amado.

—Dime Kagome, ¿que sientes al estar de nuevo a mi merced? —las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, tenía miedo—Déjame ir…prometo darte más dinero—el negó con burla, te hare cada una de las cosas que tu hermano le hizo a mi pequeña hermana—ella negó, no sabía a lo que se refería—Veo que no sabes nada, bueno pues déjame decirte, tu hermano violo a mi hermana, y la dejo embarazada—palideció ante sus palabras, negó con furia, su hermano nunca sería capaz—Pero gracias a que tu hermano la golpeo ella no pudo tener a mi sobrino y ella cayo en depresión y se suicidó—no había espacio para las palabras que él le decía—Mi her…—no termino su frase un golpe paro a su mejilla—Tu pagaras las consecuencias, tu eres el ultimo eslabón de mi venganza—

07:47 pm 28/04/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, y pues respecto a la nota es que cambiare la categoría del fic ya que como pueden ver este capitulo tiene temas fuertes y hay personas sensibles y eso, asi que la pasare a categoría M osea que desde mañana o no se estará ahi, solo no cambio la categoria hoy para que se informen y aparte por que me están vigilando cada cinco minutos sobre lo que hago XD pero en fin las dejo que tengo un curso, les mando besos con musho musho sueño, ya saben categoria M.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola se que estoy tardando mas de lo debido, pero estoy por salir de la escuela y pufff bendito trabajo final, y además de benditos exámenes de ingreso a la Uni, pero bueno, no las entretengo mas, sin mas preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo IX

—Sesshomaru, ayúdame, no puedo buscarla yo sola, tengo que cuidar a Kaede, además de que…—fue callada por un ademan de su esposo—Mira Sesshomaru, estoy encantado de ayudarte, pero si tu no cooperas, no la vamos a encontrar nunca—el negó, estaba furioso, ella se había olvidado de, en un santiamén—Inuyasha, ella no es mi asunto, además tiene al tal Bankotsu—el menor, le lanzo un puñetazo furioso—¡Eres un idiota, Bankotsu esta con Kagura, a ella solo la acompaño al evento, porque no tenía con quien ir! —Se limpió con furia la sangre que broto de su labio—Y eso a mí que…—Inuyasha rio socarrón—Dime ¿Estabas celoso? Si es así, date cuenta que cometiste un error al volver con la bastarda de Rin, que no hubiera vuelto contigo, de no ser porque está en bancarrota, estúpido—abrió los ojos sorprendido—En vez de eso, lastimaste a alguien tan inocente como ella, que aparte de todo, es muy exitosa, y que se lo ha ganado todo por su propio pie—se acercó dispuesto a golpear a su hermano, cuando su teléfono sonó.

Kikyo cogió el teléfono—Bueno—contesto un poco nerviosa—Solo nos ponemos en contacto para que se vaya preparando para un funeral—trago con miedo—No pedirán rescate ¿Algo? —una risa se escuchó al otro lado—Esto no es por dinero—su rostro estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel—La necesito y la quiero muerta—estaba por decir algo cuando la línea murió, con la mano aun temblorosa colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Llevo sus manos a su rostro—La van a matar Inuyasha—los dos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos— ¿Qué te dijeron? —Ella negó—Esto no es por dinero, por algo la quieren matar—Sesshomaru observo como su hermano acogía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo, observo el nombre de quien le llamaba RIN.

— ¡Espera! —Trataba de zafarse del agarre del hombre que la sostenía— ¡Suéltame! ¡Sota! ¡Nooo! —el hombre apretó sus brazos, no importaba si eso le dejaría marcas, tenía un año que no veía a su hermano, le habían dicho que él había fallecido, entonces ¿Qué habría enterrado aquel día?

— ¡Déjalo! —el ver como aquel hombre golpeaba a su hermano, la estaba torturando de una manera inimaginable.

— ¡Hare lo que quieras! —Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ver a su hermano menor sano y salvo, el hombre volteo y sonrió— ¿Lo que sea? —ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Deja a mi hermano por favor—él se alejó de su hermano y camino hacia ella—Bueno ya que insistes, sujétale los brazos—el hombre tras de ella así lo hizo, el abrió la bata que le habían dado para ver el espectáculo—Veamos—con rudeza separo sus piernas y metió la mano en su braga, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se tensó al sentir como introducía un dedo en su interior, un silbido de admiración—Que delicia—

Un quejido volvió a salir—Veamos—su mano tocándola le estaba dando nauseas, se estaba sintiendo sucia, se sintió aliviada al sentir como sacaba su mano—Bueno, esta delicia aun es virgen, así que prepárenla— ¿Prepararla para qué?

—Sota—acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos de su hermano—Estas vivo—se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano—Estas aquí conmigo, lamento que estés en esto, por tus apuestas—escucho una débil risa—No…es por eso—abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Hitomi…—susurro el menor, sonrió—Hitomi…dile a Hitomi que la amo—ella asintió— ¿Quién es Hitomi? —el rio.

—Mi esposa, mi dulce esposa, es hermana de este hombre, el piensa que está muerta, pero ella está a salvo con nuestro hijo—abrió los ojos sorprendida, todo lo que ese hombre había dicho era verdad, pero solo medias—Él la quería vender, y yo la robe, el creyó que ella se había suicidado, por perder al bebe, pero eso solo fue una mentira, ella esta oculta, sabes hermana, tienes una linda sobrina de casi dos años—

—Sota, te pondrás bien, no dejare que nada te pase, por el bien de ellas dos, así eso implique dar mi vida—su hermano se quejó, casi podría decir que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas—Te pondrás bien, solo prométeme no morir—el negó—Esto es mi asunto Kagome, no quiero que tu salgas lastimada, te he mentido para mantenerte lejos, y esto es lo que he conseguido, ponerte en riesgo, no sé qué te hará ese…maldito hombre—ella sonrió.

—No pasa nada Sota, hare que te deje libre, aun si eso implique morir o vivir como su esclava, te amo hermano—la azabache beso su mejilla, dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran en su rostro—Si sales, busca a Sesshomaru Taisho, dile que lo amo, que siempre lo voy a amar…dile…dile…—no sabía que más decir, el recordar al ambarino era doloroso, se puso de pie—Kagome, espera—ella le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre que le sonreí a de forma maquiavélica—Te amo, hermano menor—

* * *

—Rin—ella suspiro cansada— ¿Qué Sesshomaru? —estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, era ahora o nunca "_Cásate conmigo" _porque esas palabras no salían con tanta facilidad como antes, porque el hecho de tener el anillo que esa mujer, que esa maldita mujer le había hecho lo hacía flaquear—Mira Sesshomaru, cuando dejes tus ideas claras me hablas—vio a la menuda mujer dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Se había negado a ayudar a su hermano en la búsqueda de esa mujer, esa maldita mujer, se sentó en el sillón y observo la mesa de noche, ahí reposaba la película que tanto amaba ver esa _Maldita mujer _esa _Maravillosa mujer, _¿Qué le había hecho? Se levanto tenía que dar una vuelta, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

— ¿Tu eres Sesshomaru Taisho? —el asintió, el hombre todo golpeado que a leguas se veía que estaba por desfallecer lo miro con determinación—Mi hermana…Kagome, ella…—lo vio desplomarse al piso— ¡¿Kagome que?! —Lo tomo de la playera que estaba hecha jirones— ¿Dónde está? —

* * *

—Vamos disfrútalo, por fin sabrás lo que es tener a un hombre entre tus piernas—Cerro los ojos con fuerza, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero el pensar que su hermano estaba a salvo a fuera de ese horripilante lugar la consolaba—Me sorprende que te sacrifiques por tu estúpido hermano—el tomo su rostro de una forma ruda mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella no lo podía si quiera mirar.

—Que lastima, que lo matara justo ahora que es libre—lo miro con los ojos llenos de miedo— ¡Ha ha! Enserio creíste que lo dejaría libre así como así ¿Eres idiota acaso? —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos—Ryu—el llamado dio dos pasos adelante, un hombre de complexión tosca, enorme y fornido sonrió—Ya sabes que hacer, no quiero testigos y si los hay elimínalos—

— ¡Por favor no! —la desesperación comenzaba a embargarla de apoco— ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor deja a mi hermano! —sin compasión alguna la abofeteo, la sangre no tardo en salir de su nariz, sentía que no podía respirar—Duele…—susurro tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones, el tirón de sus cabellos la hizo alzar el rostro—Joder…—el sonrió con sorna—No me importa, tú vas a hacer lo que yo quiera—trato de evitar su mirada, pero él no lo permitió—Si te quiero follar, lo hare, si quiero que saltes, lo harás, quiero que recuerdes bien Kagome que de eso depende tu vida—

Asintió como pudo, el miedo de a poco comenzó a embargarla, el simple hecho de pensar que la podría matar era aterrador, pero era aún más saber que su hermano estaba en peligro, esperaba que pudiera escapar de las garras de ese hombre, con algo de esfuerzo llevo de nuevo aire a sus pulmones, sentía la nariz rota.

— ¡Prepárenla de una maldita vez! —vio a tres mujeres entrar y verla con asco, llevo una mano a su nariz, el simple tacto le dolió, paso la mano por debajo de esta sintiendo sus dedos mojarse, la sangre aún seguía fresca, con dificultad se puso de pie, y una de las mujeres la tomo del brazo comenzando a jalarla ¿Por qué demonios estaba de nuevo en esa situación?

08:57 PM 16/05/2016 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, yo vivo la vida loca por que esto lo subí con apenas el 5% de pila en la lap y casi no lo logro pero en fin, nos leemos pronto, les mando besos con musho musho amor, nos leemos pronto.

P.D : a quien no le guste y solo venga a decir cosas feas ya sabe ¡Come caquita!

Posdata de la posdata: ¿Qué quieren que actualice después?


End file.
